Legend of Sakura: A Hero is Born
by Neko223
Summary: A dark aura forms over Hyrule..and it's up to Sasuke, the Hero of Time, to find out. But will he be able to save Hyrule, before the evil Lord Orochimaru takes over? A new faerie comes to visit. How is it that she is a faerie and a human at the same time..


Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda!**

A dark aura forms over Hyrule..and it's up to Sasuke, the Hero of Time, to find out. But will he be able to save Hyrule, before the evil Lord Orochimaru takes over? Will he be able to help Sakura-the Princess of Hyrule and carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom-before Orochimaru uses her power for evil? In this epic tale of a hero trying to find his place in the world, a new faerie comes to visit...she will help him on his quest-but how is it that she is a faerie, and a human at the same time..? Read more, to find out..

**The Legend of Sakura: A Hero Is Born**

**Prolouge**

Sakura shot up in bed, sweat pouring down her face; panting heavily. It's been almost a month and she still had the same dream over and over again. She was only eight, but her dreams just couldn't be described in words. Her dream would start out calm and quiet.

Then, it would all go downhill from there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was dark. A dark day for all, all because of that one thing. All because someone hadn't stopped it. All because of Orochimaru. The sky was black, and the people of Konoha hid inside their houses. Sakura stood in the garden, watching. It started to rain, and Sakura turned to ger father's voice._

_"Sakura, it's time."_

_Sakura looked back at the garden one last time, then ran after her father. Her father readied a horse for her and lifted Sakura onto the white stallion. _

_"Father, you aren't going to come with me?" She looked into his eyes and he shook his head._

_  
"No, Sakura. I must defend the castle, but Naruto will accompany you on your journey." He whistled and a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy appeared from a cloud of orange smoke. _

_He smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!"_

_While he bowed, Sakura's father paniced. "This is no time for jokes, Naruto! I need you to take Sakura and Hinata and get out of here! Quickly!"_

_Naruto nodded, then let out a bird-like call._

_A small figure stepped away from the shadows. "Y-yes N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata. She was Sakura's care-taker ever since she was six and Hinata was nine. Pretty young for a care-taker, huh? Naruto was two years older than Hinata and is Sakura's father's right-hand man._

_Or, in simpler terms, the Captain of their armies/soldiers._

_When Sakura was little, she got lost in Hyrule feilds one night and ran into Naruto. He had seen how scared she was and took her back home. Her father was so grateful to him, that he let Naruto live with them as if he were apart of the family. So, Sakura looks up to him as if he were her older brother._

_  
Naruto nodded at Sakura's father, then hoisted Hinata on the back of the horse and then hopped into the middle of Sakura and Hinata._

_  
Sakura-who was in front-held onto the horses mane when Naruto grabbed the reins. Hinata shyly wrapped her arms around his waist, and he snapped the reins roughly. Sakura let go of the horses mane and leaned back against Naruto's chest. The horse neighed loudly and took off running. People were in the streets, running and screaming as they got closer and closer to the gate. Sakura looked to the side as they passed a young boy with raven-colored hair and dark eyes. He stared at her with his onyx orbs as she rode farther and farther away._

_Just then, an evil laugh was produced-and in the next moment, Sakura was laying on the ground. She sat up, looking around and found Naruto's form on the ground. She ran over to him and looked into his wide, open, blue, lifeless eyes. She chocked back a scream, and looked next to him._

_Hinata's throat was slit, eyes closed, mouth open slightly. Sakura's eyes filled with tears at the sight._

_Just then, a yell of agonizing pain ripped through the dead silence. Sakura turned her head and saw the lifeless body of Orochimaru, and the young boy she had saw earlier. The sky grew brighter, and Sakura could almost make out his face..._

**BOOM**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud noise startled her-shaking her awake. Had she fallen asleep while thinking? The boy she saw..was it a hero coming to save Konoha?

She would find out, soon enough...


End file.
